


In Which Dean and Cas' Daughter Takes After Her Fathers

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats





	In Which Dean and Cas' Daughter Takes After Her Fathers

He could hear her pattering around right outside the dinning room, where he was sitting at the table working. She would walk a bit before stopping and making little huffing noises as if she were lugging something heavy and had to keep adjusting her hold on it. 

“What are you doing Maddie?” Castiel asked not looking up from his work. 

“Kitty!” Was her reply from right outside the doorway. 

“Yes, we do have a kitty. Be nice to her alright?” He said while punching some numbers into a calculator. 

“Kitty!” She said again now standing in the doorway. 

“Yes, we have a kitty.” He said now writing something down. 

“Papa!” She whined, “New kitty!” 

“No, we only have the one.” 

“New kitty! New kitty!” She protested. 

“What are you-” Castiel started before he looked up. His daughter was standing in doorway with her chubby little arms wrapped around the middle of an orange tabby, who ironically was not the black and white cat that Dean and Castiel had owned for about five years. 

“New kitty!” She said looking proud of herself as she tried to hold up the struggling cat in her hands. 

“Yes, I can see that. Where did you find it.” Castiel asked kneeling down in front of his daughter and reaching out for the cat. 

She scrunched up her face as if she was thinking hard. “Outside!” She said looking proud of herself. 

“Let me see it.” Castiel said taking the cat from her. “We can’t keep this cat. You know that right?” 

“My kitty!” She said reaching for the cat that Castiel was now holding. 

“No, this could be someone else’s. They might be missing their kitty.” 

“New kitty.” 

“Do you want to take a cat from someone else?” 

“No. Kitty.” She said again, reaching out for the cat. 

“We need to give the kitty back to its owners.” 

“No. Mine.” 

“Someone might be missing their kitty. They might be sad. Would you be sad if someone took our kitty?” 

“Yes.” she replied sadly before moving closer to her father and reaching over to pet the cat. 

“It’ll be okay.” Castiel said moving the cat around so that he could free an arm and tug his daughter into a one armed hug. He kissed the top of her head as she leaned into his side and continue to pet the cats head. 

“Where’s my welcoming party?” Dean yelled when he came into the house. Castiel could hear Dean taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. 

“We’re in here.” Castiel yelled back. 

“What’s going-” Dean started to ask as he came into the dining room. He looked at the cat in Castiels arms and gave him a puzzling look. “I thought we talked about this. If you wanted another cat you only have to ask.”

“New kitty daddy!” Maddie said looking proud of her self as she ran towards Dean where he bent down and picked her up returning the hug that she gave him. 

“I can see that. Cas. Care to explain?” Dean gave Castiel a questioning look. 

“I don’t know. She found it outside and brought it in claiming that we had a new kitty.” 

“Keep kitty?” Maddie asked looking expectantly between her two fathers. The two men looked at each other before Dean replied. 

“We have to find it’s family sweetie.” 

“Oh.” She said quietly. “New family! Here!” 

“No. We need to give it back to it’s family.” Castiel said. 

“Here, go play Maddie. Papa and I need to talk.” Dean said setting his daughter down. 

“Kitty?” 

“No, not right now. Go play,” he said turning her around and lightly pushing her out of the room. They both watched her go before turning to each other. 

“I wonder where she got the idea to randomly bring in cats in hopes of keeping them.” Dean said smirking at Castiel.

“I have no idea.” Castiel replied dryly. 

“What are we going to do?” 

“I was thinking of maybe going around to the neighbors and seeing if they’re missing a cat. If not then maybe creating signs and if no on responds to them then we can keep it.” Castiel said, before quickly adding “If that’s okay with you.” 

“Yeah it’s fine. You know I can’t say no to you two. Why don’t you go around to the neighbors and I’ll get dinner started?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, sounds good. For dinner no take-out, frozen pizzas, fast-food, and please for the love of God, don’t burn the house down.” Castiel rattled off. Dean laughed before kissing Castiel. 

“You know I love you right?” Dean asked. 

“I thought we were just in it for the money.” Castiel replied dryly with a hint of sarcasm. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” 

“I have a few ideas.” Castiel said on his way out of the room. 

“You- kinky.” Dean said smirking. 

“Don’t burn the house down.” Castiel said as if he hadn’t said anything before that. 

Dean stayed in the dinning room a bit surprised. Cas always seemed to surprise him. He heard Castiel get his coat before leaving the house.   
“Maddie! Does pizza sound good for dinner?” Dean asked heading towards the kitchen.


End file.
